Rose, Albus, and Scorpius, A journey of their own
by Harryp722
Summary: As Rose, Albus and Scorpius start Hogwarts, their parents pasts threaten them at every turn. When Voldemort's servant returns, with the new trio be able to put their parents pasts behind them and stop he- who-must-not-be-named- AGAIN? Three people. One Villian. Working together is the only way
1. The first Meeting

Three children who were very different from each other. Three Children who, when they first met, never realized the adventures they would have together. Three children, two of whom were related (which had nothing to do with their fate), had fates that had been intertwined since birth. Three children name Scorpius, Rose, and Albus.

Rose Jane Weasley had frizzy, brown hair like her mother and Freckles like her father. She hated the game of quidditch and had more brains than her mother, which means she was really, really smart. Rose loved listening to her parent's adventures- the one's about You- Know- Who- but only for the romantic parts, which was unlike her mother and father both. She also had a keen interest the Malfoy boy, Scorpius, but she had to keep it to herself, as her family hated him. Well, except for her cousin, Albus Severus Potter. She only has one younger brother, Hugo.

Albus had black hair that would never lie straight, like his father and grandfather both. He had ocean blue eyes like his mother as well. He liked to play pranks with his brother, James, and cousin, Roxanne. He preferred to read then play quidditch, although he was quite good, and everyone assumes this is because Hermione would read to them _Hogwarts; a History _when he and Rose were babies. He wasn't into big adventures, no idea where he inherited that, and he's the middle of 3 children; His older brother, James, and his younger sister, Lily. He had once seen Scorpius and had mistakenly mentioned him at a family dinner, let's just say, Ron got mad and leave it at that.

Which he had good reason to, as Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy was the grandson of a huge Death Eater and the son of an ex one, who is very ashamed of his dark mark. Scorpius was different then the other Malfoys, although he didn't know how. He was pale and had really pale blonde hair and he had shocking green eyes. He was raised in a very different kind of house than his Father and Grandfather and ones before him, and he swore he was going to change the Malfoy name. He was going to start with school; he didn't want to be in Slytherin. He was jealous of the Weasleys' and Potters'. They had everything he ever wanted; Loving grandparents, clean backgrounds, and many praises to their name.

They met when they were 10 and I will tell you, it was a happily ever after. Wait- you want to know the story? Well, I guess I can spare a few months of my life telling you the story of Scorpius, Albus, and Rose. Everyone have their tissues ready? And you're reading glasses?

o-o

Our story starts on August 30th, two days before the Hogwarts Express will be leaving marking one year til they can go to Hogwarts. But, our characters don't meet on the train, they are only 10 remember. No it started like this...

** (****A/n The story from here on out will be in Rose's PoV)**

"Albus, will you and Rose take this letter across the street to Neville please," Ginny asked the two that life- changing morning.

"I guess mum," Albus says, bored out his mind.

He took the letter from his mother and took my hand and together We run across the street. We jump up the stairs to his front door and argue over who gets to ring the doorbell. I reach over Albus' shoulder and knock on the door. "Finally you knock; you guys should work on fighting quieter." Neville says as he opens the door.

Neville wasn't bad looking, he was gorgeously amazing either, but he was alright looking. He had opened the door to an unsuspecting Albus and I. The not- young- anymore man named Neville Longbottom, and right behind him, his 3 year old daughter, Savannah.

"Aunt Ginny sent us to give this package thing to you," I say sweetly as Savannah starts screaming our names.

"'Vannah, shhh!" Neville says as he opens the package and reads the letter attached to the package. When he finishes reading, he gleefully shouts and we leave silently through the front door.

We don't cross the street again, so we turn the corner and walk and discuss what might be inside the package and what Neville was freaking out about. we suddenly stop talking as we silently feel another presence behind them. They turn around and find that they are face to face…

With little Scorpius.

"Ahhh!" all 3 of us scream at the same time and Scorpius drops the book he was carrying in surprise.

"I didn't realize that Malfoy Manor was so close to hear," Albus sneered, "Or did you come over to spy on us?"

"Actually," He said, "I'm here to talk to professor L, something for my father." He almost sounded eager and excited.

"Al, can you please be nice? I'm sure Scorpius doesn't want any trouble. He's here for the same reason we are, although I have no idea why, we just gave him a letter." I say sweetly, but with a glare to Albus.

"It's nothing really. I asked dad if I could use the Floo network over here but he said I needed the exercise," Scorpius said glumly, "I know I don't but I thought I-" He broke off there, too shy to continue.

After looking at Scorpius' scared face, Albus smirks in his direction and I get slightly red.

"Well, I think we should formally introduce ourselves. I am Rose Jane Weasley and this is my younger cousin, Albus Severus Potter," I say proudly, knowing he would be impressed. I start thinking and i'm suddenly staring off into the distance, remembering one of Mum's stories of Voldemort, and his horcruxes. Albus snaps in my face and I snaps back to reality, glancing at Scorpius, who had a confused and slightly amused look on his face.

"Erm, sorry," I stammer and get even redder.

"Anyways, I'm Scorpius Hyber- hep- er, Scorpius Malfoy."

The second that Albus started laughing, I shot him a nasty glare, and he shut up momentarily. "Anyways," Al says, trying to get away from the subject, "You said something earlier that you never finished. You wanted to what?"

"Well, erm, actually, I uh-"Scorpius stammers but never finishes. Dad had stalked up silently behind him and had tapped him 3 times, hard, on the head.

"Little Scorpius, what are you doing here? Did your father send you to put thought in my family's heads?" Dad said before noticing the book that had been forgotten on the ground.

"Mr. Weasley, sir, I came to, uh, give something to Professor Longbottom when these two ran into me." Scorpius says, embarrassed, as he picks up the letter (which had fallen out of the book) and starts searching for the book.

Dad picked it up and turned to Scorpius, "'Bravery for Beginners' by Rolf Scamander? What the Heck? but, Why do I know that name," he said wonderingly and then changes his tone, "Just deliver the letter and leave."

"I was, uh, going to, er, read it over in the park after I, uh, delivered the letter," he says, suddenly very interested in the murky green lamppost on the other side of the street.

"Don't you want to go home and listen to your father rave on about how utterly inadequate muggles are?" Dad teased, but he was serious.

"Mr. Ron sir, I apologize for talking to your family but my father doesn't talk about muggles anymore, he trying to change. You remember. My mother used to tell me about when we were close as infants. And that you and my father had become, almost friends."

"I'm not saying we didn't but I still don't trust him. Just go deliver your letter please, and leave my family alone, you hear me?" Dad's voice had gotten louder as he had raved on.

"Yes sir."

Albus and I followed Dad as he explained the whooollllllle Malfoy story, front to back and beginning to end. Instead of listening, she tapped into Albus' mind, _I would never admit tell Rose, but I was almost thinking that Scorpius could be... what's the word? Cool. _When they arrived back to Al's house, the first thing he did was hop up on the windowsill and wait for Scorpius to walk by. I saw Lily and Hugo, watching, wondering, but not asking. I know he prefers it that way. They were only 8 but they knew very well not to ask Al what he was doing.

I was listening, or was supposed to be, to my father talk to me about the dangers of being friends with the Malfoy's until I couldn't take it anymore and I stormed away and joined him on the couch.

So we both sat, waiting for this new person in their lives, to walk by. When he did, he was no longer carrying his book or the letter, and was walking away from Neville's house. Neville's other daughter, Maria noticed us from her window and before Al could signal her 'no' she came running across the street and joined us in our silent vigil.

9 year old Maria had long dirty blonde hair. She was very short for her age and was made fun of daily for her freckle-filled face. She was just between Lily and Albus' ages but she followed around the older kids. We were never bothered by this, because Maria was a very quiet person. She always could be counted on to listen intently and give good advice back.

So, the three of us sat and watched Scorpius carefully look both ways and behind him and ran silently into a hedge, his head facing the ground and he definitely didn't want to be followed.

As if on cue, albus was out of his spot and walking towards the door, silent until interrupted by Me, as I said, "Al, what the heck are you doing?"

"What else? I'm following Scorpius." He said with a roll of his eyes, like I OBVIOUSLY should have known.

I rolled her eyes in return and said, "He obviously didn't want to be followed and what would daddy say," I silently cursed herself for saying daddy but I knew he wouldn't go. That I had won

"Fine," he huffed and drove his gaze to Maria, who looked absolutely confused.

o-o

The whole next day, all we thought about was Scorpius, and his strange behavior (I knew this becouse I was tapping into Al's thoughts more which is not good). When Albus turned 11, August 11th; I slowly brought it back up again, after about a month of saying nothing (even though we had known Scorpius for about a year).

"Al," I had said quietly, knowing daddy would only get mad if he knew, "What do you think Scorpius is doing right now?" I ask as while cleaning up flying bits of wrapping paper.

Brushing a piece of hair out of my eyes, I turn around so my father doesn't see anything. Albus was doing the same as he breathed back, "meet me in the dining room."

Calmly walking out different doors, we met in the dining room. As we opened the door, they noticed Victoire and Teddy snogging in the corner and they immediately broke apart when we walked in ( talk about awkward, lemme tell you). Victoire blushed and Teddy ran his hand through his maroon hair, maroon to show Al's favorite color (oh, how thoughtful), and he grabbed her hand and dragged her out of the room. "Thank you!" Rose called out as he did.

I started speaking again the moment they left. "So, is it just me or have you also seen Scorpius over here more and-"

"More, yeah yeah I know," he cut me off, trying so hard not to show emotion, "I do wonder a bit about it. You'd think he would have stopped after what happened last time."

I shuddered as I remembered…

o-o

Scorpius had been walking down the street and up the steps to professor Longbottom's house and I had dragged Albus over there to eavesdrop. We quietly opened the door and had placed ourselves in a tiny spot outside the kitchen. Through the tiny crack we saw Neville angrily yelling, with his face all screwed up, out of anger most likely, "You need to stop coming over here to give me these bloody letters! There is nothing on them but little notes for Rose! She doesn't live here and her father would skin you alive if he found out as I have told you the last 20 million times you have arrived."

At the words 'notes for Rose', the two of us looked, horrified, at each other from our sanctuary behind the door. My face was more than horrified, shock undoubtedly showing and Albus was speechless (for once)! _Scorpius was writing NOTES to his COUSIN! It was just not possible, we are too young._ his thought were screaming at her then. Slowly, and without thinking obviously, I had stood up and slammed open the door to the kitchen.

o-o

The rest was confusing, it had something to do with a kitchen pan and a bottle of kitchen soap and I believe Scorpius had left squeaky clean and with something pouring over his head. The note he had given Neville that day was the only one I had kept, in a place Albus, her father or anyone would ever discover.

_ROSE,_

_I CAN"T WAIT UNTIL SCHOOL STARTS, I REALLY THINK WE COULD BE FRIENDS AND I CAN'T BELIEVE IT'S ONLY 3 MONTHS AWAY. IN CASE I MISSED YOUR BIRTHDAY, I SAY IT NOW AND SAME WITH ALBUS. AGAIN I MISS YOU AND ALBUS,_

_SINCERELY, SCORPIUS HYP- HEP- _

_SCORPIUS MALFOY._

"But why is he choosing now to show up, on your birthday?" I asked, "He can't go to Neville's and dad would murder him if he came anywhere near our house. Did you notice how he was just standing outside out house, like he expected to be invited in?"

We both thought for a moment. James had walked in while they were lost in memory and chose now to interrupt, "There's someone here for you Al. He better be glad I answered and not any of the grownups."

We looked at each other, bewildered, and quickly followed James to… Al's room? Entering the Maroon and Baby blue room, they saw Scorpius sitting on the edge of his bed, staring at a faded picture of Ron, Harry, and Hermione at the age of 13. "Scorpius, what are you doing here?"

He stopped smiling and looked up, "Uh, here," he handed her another note and sheepishly walked out of the room.

**A/N So, I need reviews, was it any good? Should I continue?**

**Also, Rose and Albus are so close that they developed the strange ability to read one another's mind when they choose to, weird huh? It comes into the story alot so watch for that.**


	2. Diagon Alley

**A/N Sorry for the delay, haven't been on my laptop in a couple days. **

**Disclaimer; I do not own Harry Potter, which extremely sucks but I will deal. Hope you like it! **

"Mum! I want to go see the owls!"

"Lanai! I said no to go looking at broomsticks."

"Louis, we are here to shop for school stuff."

Hugo and Lily couldn't stop looking at everyone and listening to snippets of conversation. James, Albus and I were too busy arguing to pay any attention, "James! I don't want to be in Slytherin! I won't I won't!

"You don't know, you might be in Slytherin, Al," James teased his younger brother, who looked horrified; "Slytherin isn't all bad guys."

"James, I don't want to be in Slytherin! I want to be in Gryffindor like you and everybody else," albus said, every syllable punctuated with his eyes growing bigger.

"James, stop teasing your brother," Uncle Harry says as the two families enter Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions to get new robes for the three eldest.

As they entered the shop the first thing I noticed was pale blonde hair. I pinched Albus slightly on the arm, and sent him thoughts on perpose telling him that I saw Scorpius and he obviously received it because he didn't move

"There you are, son! All fixed up and ready to go," the lady who was fitting robes said and Scorpius picked up his rather large bag. When he and his mother pass by, Scorpius pales, starts to talk, then turns very red, and walks off glancing back once or twice.

Neither of us could focus on being fitted and we were shocked when we realized we were done. As the 9 of us left, Uncle Harry shook his head and looked to the others, who shrugged.

We were like shocked and silent for another hour and a half, when we walked into Ollivander's.

o-o

When our families walked in; me, Albus, Hugo, and Lily couldn't stop staring at the rows and rows of wands, black and brown, ivy and elm, long and short and the other Marvels around them. It had been two years since James had gotten his wand and he saw so many at school that he didn't really care. A very, very old man slid over to the front desk as Aunt Ginny was bringing her hand down on the bell. "Ahhh, I wondered when the next of the Weasley/Potter clan would come in. Seems like you are never ending." He said with a very wrinkly smile in his face.

"We actually have two today," Mum says.

Ollivander looked relieved and turned to face the two now quivering 11 year olds (oh wait, that was us). He smiled, nodded, and walked to the back of the store. Albus and I looked at each other in confusion and the four adults smiled at each other, barely noticed by me, and I turned to face Albus again. "Mum," Lily said while tugging her mother's sleeve, "Can I go see the owls, the white ones?"

Uncle Harry turned his gaze of amusement from the others and over to Lily. "Of course you can, as long as James agrees."

Lily turned to James and gave him her best pleading look. He thought for a moment before nodding a silent yes. Lily shrieked, "YES!" And pulled Hugo out by his arm. He shot us a pleading look and we could only shrug, you can't stop Lily.

As they leave, Mr. Ollivander came back into the front room with only about 50 wands. Albus and I stepped out from behind our parents and walked fearlessly (Okay well not fearless but you know what I mean.) up to the counter and waited for him to say something. "Ahhhhhh, yes, I can see you guys are going to be powerful. Your parents were and I would expect the same from you," He turned to Rose, "Rose Weasley; daughter of Ron Weasley and Hermione Gran- Weasley I mean. I always knew they would be together. Ladies first now!"

Me, Hermione, and Ron blushed slightly and Albus stepped back as I stepped forward, "Let's see then, Blackthorn, the trio gasped in shock as they remembered 'camping', Dragon Heartstring, 9 ¾ inches," I picked it up and immediately dropped it. I could feel dark magic, like it was pulsing through her veins. I got confused looks but just waved them off, they wouldn't understand. Next I got a cherry wand, with unicorn hair and it was 10 ½ inches. I automatically knew this was the right one. Warmth was suddenly pulsing through me. I silently flicked it and the air filled with a wonderful, most sensational smell filled the whole shop and the whole room knew it was hers.

Albus was next and I saw that he was shocked by Ollivander's reaction, "And you must be the potter boy. Albus, son of famous Harry Potter and Ginny Wea- Potter. I mean you are going to be great, I can already tell, perhaps as great as your father. But," he added, his face eerily illuminated by the candlelight, "I can see a dark and different path you might take."

Aunt Ginny dropped her bag and just about had a freak out over this but Uncle Harry clamped his hands over her mouth before she could. She glared first at Harry then turned her cold stare over to Ollivander.

Albus just silently walked up to the counter and took the first one Ollivander gave him, elm, Phoenix feather, 11 inches. Albus just set it down, he felt nothing.

On it went like this. They probably were on wand 4237 when Albus remembered the Blackthorn wand on the ground. I watched as he stooped down to grab the wand and was horrified as he didn't give it right back. I could see his aura brightening in a quick flash and it was gone. I knew it was his wand and that now knew I could never tell anyone about the dark magic.

My face fell and she turned to face her parents but saw them glaring at the door. I looked at Albus in confusion but saw him doing the same thing. Turning to face the door, my eyes blinked rapidly as I saw two very pale figures with pale blonde hair and a tall slender girl with long chocolate brown hair standing in the doorway. The shorter of the two turns around and starts to head out but his mother stops him, "Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy, what do you think you're doing? You have to get a wand." But Scorpius had already stormed out. We immediately drop their wand and, to our parents surprise, run after him. After about a block, I sensed that Albus had stopped. Using the ability we had discovered we each had I entered his thoughts (something they never, okay RARELY did, she only did because it was important) _this is stupid, why should I chase Scorpius just because he sent my best friend and cousin a stupid little note. I'm just going back, I felt something weird in my wand and I want to check it out._ I sighed and turned around to follow him back, anger plainly written on my face in big red letters, and I knew he was sensing that about me.

When we enter the shop all 6 grownups turn to face us and Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy's faces fell and the rest gave them icy glares. We look at each other and shrug.

"May I ask," Mum says, "where the heck you went?!"

"well, Rose here," I send him a glare, knowing he would put it all on me and my mother wouldn't believe him and just tell us not to go off and that it wasn't safe, "ran off and I followed her so I could keep her safe (Ugh, at this point you could practically see the Halo on his head.) I knew she why she was running but I realixed there was no point in following the idiot and Scor- (well, that was a mistake) I mean, Rose and the idiot. I stopped and the cr- I mean Rose gets her senses back and follows me." Oh godric, was he going to get it later.

Seeing that Ollivander was starting to get annoyed Uncle Harry quickly paid for the wands, 12 galleons each, and we walk to a more private place.

o-o

When we finally sat down in an alley, we start getting a 'concerned parent' attack (James told us alllllll about them) from mum and Aunt Ginny.

"-No right!" Mum was saying, "You could have been hurt, or kidnapped! You guys just left! Dropped your brand freaking new wands and were Boom! Out the bl- uh- door!" She went red, and I silently laughed in my head and the vibes from Albus were telling me he was doing the same, mum almost cussed in front of us children.

She looked to the others but Aunt Ginny and Uncle Harry were trying so hard not to laugh and dad was lost in thought (Which is rare, no offense if you read this dad!)

So she turned back to us but we were staring at Scorpius, who was entering the wand shop again. She scoffed and we jumped, turning to face her again. She raised her eyebrow and opened her mouth to speak but dad cut her off. "Can I talk to you two alone?" he said and all 5 of us gasped in surprise.

"WHAT?" Aunt Ginny said the first to recover.

"I, the physical state you are talking to, would like to talk, exchange words, with Rose, my daughter, and Albus, your son, alone, without anybody listening." (That took some nerve dad, I'm proud)

Aunt Ginny rolled her eyes, "No way Sherlock." She got blank stare, "Long story. Why do you want to talk to them, me and 'Mione are in charge of discipline I thought?"

"who said anything about discipline?" he said (Oooooh, mysterious) and walks out of the alley. Me and Al have to run to keep up.

We walk for a while until we get to RoseMarie's Tea and Scones. Ron opens the door and sits them down in a booth. "I have only one question for you two and then you guys can tell your mothers I grounded you for a… week. Why were you following Scorpius Malfoy.

WOAH! Talk about a blow. Al blinked in shock before answering, "Ummmm, Rose you want to answer."

I should have known he would do this. I shoot him a glare, "Well, he's been avoiding us all day."

"I see, and this is a problem because?" He says.

"I had an important question to ask him."

"That's not all of it- just, nevermind, let's go find you mothers."

Relieved, we stood up and I felt Albus letting me into his thought, _Well, I wasn't expecting that whatsoever. Are you going to tell me your question?_ I shake my head.

_Didn't think so._ I smile.

_Are you excited for school? _ I roll my eyes and nod my head; I wasn't trusting him with my thoughts yet.

_What, I don't get to see my cousin's brain? How did u figure out how to block me?_ I shake my head and put a finger to my lips, honestly it rarely would allow me to not allow Al into my thoughts at all and it took a lot of concentration.

_Fine then, I'll figure it out soon. _I roll me eyes and say, "Sure you will," dad looked at me in confusion, "Let's go back to Harry and Mum and Ginny."

_Not very nice. _I smile again.

**A/N soooooooo, again, reviews! Sorry for not updating lately. If you read chapter 1, I made some changes that willhelp you understand this chapter. I'll hopefully get the next chapter in a couple weeks. Sorry. **


	3. AUTHORS NOTE!

WARNING! NOT AN ACTUAL CHAPTER!

To all my followers, I've had writer's block. Any ideas would bw greatly appreciated.

Sorry if you thought this was a chapter. It might be a while before I get another chapter up, I can't think of anything right this minute for the story.

Thanks Xx


	4. Entering the Train

**A/N sorry I haven't posted lately. I had a huge writers block, then I went camping, then I was grounded, and finally, I've been busy. So, it will be farther apart between chapters. **

**Disclaimer; I don't own harry Potter.**

Chapter 2

Entering the Train

Rosie, will you keep a lookout for your aunt and Uncle?" Mum asked 3 days after the Scorpius incident.

I nod and silently smile inwardly. Finding them would be so easy. My mother turns to go find a restroom and Hugo, my father, and I sit outside the huge, metallic red barrier of the Hogwarts Express. Although unknown to the outside world, I'm having a huge argument with myself. Should I find him the easy way or wait it out like a normal person. After about 7 minutes of intense arguing I decide against it. Trying to take my mind off things, I offer to take Hugo ona walk around the perimeter of the Hogwart's section of King's cross station. Halfway around I notice Albus and I quickly waved them over. "Hi Uncle Harry! Hi aunt Ginny! Hi Lily! C'mon! we have to get good seats on the train!" I say enthusiastically.

"C'mon Rose. Let's go get good seats," James says quickly, but I briefly see a flash of worry cross Al's face.

On the way to the train I try to probe into Al's thoughts but he pushes me out sends a quick thought, _don't try now. Please, I'll explain everything later._

I sigh, he must have figured that out.

As we are about to enter the train, my mother steps out, "Rose, shouldn't you say goodbye?"

"Of course, mum." Beside me dad stifles a laugh. I remember him telling me about grandma Weasley doing the same thing.

"You are so big. Don't forget to write. Good bye." She says as she crushes me in a tight bear hug.

"Bye mom. I love you. I won't forget. Can I be let go now?" I ask through her arms.

"oh, of course. Sorry."

My dad hugs me next. "I love you Rosie and don't forget what I told you about the Malfoys.

Mum must've heard what he'd said and she shot him a look that challenged grandma weasley's. "Ronald Weasley!" she scolds, "Don't turn them against eachother before they've properly met!"

"Oh you know what I mean."

Mum and Ginny just looked at each other, rolled their eyes and tried not to laugh.

I opened my mouth to reply but Al showed up at that moment and his face glowed in happiness. In my shock I had forgotten my father and I had to be dragged onto the train by James and Albus. They start looking for a compartment and after 10 full ones and 3 invitations, we found a nice empty one. James left to go find my other cousins and Albus turned to me. "So," he starts, "Guess what dad told me?"

"Umm, he told you. He said- I have no idea."

He grinned before completely opening his mind. Before I could do or say anything I was dragged into his mind…

o-o

"Dad," he started nervously, his dad was kneeling in front of him and Albus looked even more frightened than before, "What if I am put in Slytherin?"

"Albus Severus Potter, you are named after two of Hogwart's Headmasters. One of them was a Slytherin and he was the greatest man I've ever known. If you were put in Slytherin I would not only be supportive I would be proud." Al glowed in happiness. You could see it radiating from every pore on his body."

"So you wouldn't be mad if I was in Slytherin?"

"I would never be mad." he said and I was thrown back into the seat.

o-o

"I'm confused." Was the first thing I said.

"Well, thanks cousin. What's so confusing about it?" he replied.

"What Happened?"

"he wouldn't disinherit me if I was put in Slytherin," he said with a huge grin on his face.

"And that matters…."

"Because it is- I mean was- my biggest fear."

"What's your biggest fear?" A person's voice says amusingly from the door. In surprise I turn to face the doorway and see 13 year old James, messy hair slightly lighter than his brother's messed up even more than usual and arms crossed in amusement. Behind him were 12 year old Fred Weasley II, James partner in Crime, 15 year old Dominique, hair perfect as usual and clothes perfectly fitting her slim body, 13 year old Louis Weasley, hair also perfect- the perfect amount of messiness – and silently staring at the ground, and 13 year old Molly Weasley II, short red hair in a sloppy ponytail and she looked even paler than normal standing there with them.

"Uh," Al awkwardly starts, "Nothing."

_You do realize he won't believe you just tell him the truth_ I encourage Albus.

_And have him tease me for the rest of my life for it? NO thanks. My sanity is more important thank you very much. _he shoots back.

I roll my eyes and glare slightly out the window. Without realizing it we had left the train station.

"Hey, Jamesie, how long does it take to get to Hogwarts?"

"Hey Rosie, don't call me Jamesie and I honestly don't know.

"Oh no! The all-knowing James doesn't know something," Fred says.

"Shut up Fred. I didn't say I was the all know-"

"Yes you did" everyone says in unison.

"We should be there by nightfall. Now if you don't mind, I'm going to find my other friends. Hope to see you in Gryffindor!" Molly says and bounds out the door.

"And I'm going to go find my bo- I mean friends." Dominique says and she to leaves.

"And Jamesie, Louis, and I are going to go discuss- uh- something." Fred says after his best friends send him glares of ice.

They leave meaning Albus and I are alone again. He sighs and starts staring at the passing fields in the window.

"What happened to happy Al?" I say.

"He left with James. Why does he always butt in?" he replies with another sigh.

"Just ignore him. You know he's just joking half the time."

"So? It still hurts and it's so very annoying." He says.

"Anything from the trolley dearies?" A little old lady says from outside the compartment.

If I hadn't grown up in the wizarding world, I would have been shocked. The trolley consisted of all sorts of sweets. Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans, Droobles Best Blowing Gum, Licorice Wands, Chocolate Frogs. All of my favorites. Al and I temporarily forget his problem as we get some food. When we sat back down, the door shut then opened right back up again. I ignore him/her/it, assuming he would most likely go away if I did. "So, Al whatdya think-" but I broke off when I caught sight of Albus's face.

He was glaring at the door. I sigh, knowing this could only mean one thing. "HI Scorpius."

He was already dressed in his robes and he looked very nervous. He hesitated before answering. "Hi Rose. Can I sit with you? And Albus?" he added the last thought after noticing Albus (who in fact was still glaring.)

"Why would you want to" Al sneered and I shot him a look so fierce his grandchildren would feel it. He immediately turned to glare out the window.

"Just ignore Al. He's having an off day."

He sits down across from me and Al and I felt a slight stab of pity. Did he really have no friends? Why would he sit with us? He was advoiding us- wasn't he?

"So, why'd you run off that day in Ollivanders," I immediately kick myself _What happened to being nice _Al turned to smirk at me then turned back to the window.

"Oh. That. My grandfather told me not to or um, well, he told me not to."

Well why are you now?" Albus says.

"Um, well, I, kinda, um, wanted-to-get-to-know-you-better-and-i-figured-this-would-be-the-best-time-to." He said the last part very fast.

Before I could open my mouth to say he could sit with us, Al opens his and says, "well then I think-" but we never got to here what he thought because the train had stopped.

All 3 of us immediately to the window. The sky was dark and I saw 2 or 3 stars starto come out.

"Firs' years! Firs' years this way!" we heard faintly outside the train. Me and Al looked at eachother in sheer excitement. Al's face fell suddenly _Oh, Godric, what if I am in Slythern?_

_It's okay Al, remember what harry said._

He looked relieved and excited a gain.

We quickly grabbed our trunks and owls –Madge and Magpie- and hurried out of the compartment and into the hallways. As we made our way down the cluttered, chaotic hallway. "Sorry" a second year says as she pushes past me.

Hagrid's yelling gets louder and louder until we can see him. In front of us was a giant of a man. His face and head was covered in long brown hair, streaked with gray. The only thing we could see were his beetle eyes, which sparkled even brighter when he saw us."Why little Rosie and Al! I 'aven't seen yeh since yeh were babies! 'ow's Uncle Dudley been treatin' yeh?"

"Quite good. He's rather kind. By the way, this is Scorpius Malfoy."

"Well, yer father gave me quite a bit of trouble. Yeh look all right though. Alrigh' now!" He said and stood up, "Firs' years! Four to a boat."

Albus, Scorpius and I were joined by Clarence Wood; a tall skinny, brown haired girl who looked very shy.

There was a tug on the boat and we were off.


End file.
